User blog:Johndoe-m9/Carbo
“''Even if they know, they will be no match for my diamond cuts!''” - Carbo Background: Anne is a mutant who had no idea about her powers when she was young until she reached her teenage years. After exploiting them to create valuables and weapons, she was finally caught by the military and was subsequently arrested for fraud, plagiarism, disrupting the diamond market economy, and minor damage of wildlife and the city. She was sentenced 9 years for her crimes, but later got a release a day later, being taken in by Regiment 101 International to not only use her powers to her full potential, but to use them as both offense and defense. Anne Monica/Carbo; Age: 35, Height: 5'8", Weight: 122 lbs, Blood: O- (Former) Occupation(s): R101 International Support Appearance: Carbo has black hair with white streaks and a few curls, which can turn into an afro when she becomes excited, dark skin that is compared to Don Cheadle’s, and green eyes. She wears a carbon black mesh shirt over a blue long-sleeved shirt with a white collar and two holes on the back, which reveal a thin carbon coating fused with a bullet-proof material, a red belt with two gun holsters and a R101 symbol, and granite black leggings and boots of the same color. Carbo also has the upper right part of her face plastered with domino white tattoo. Personality: Carbo is cocky but serious about her job as a R101 soldier, knowing her troubled past and risk of being a criminal again, although she doesn’t mind creating things based on carbon as long as it is not illegal. She can be a bit of a cynic and annoyed by snarky people who don’t take things seriously and act like “smartasses”. She also dislikes the prejudice and treatment against superhumans, likening them morally to humans as they get to in their daily cycles. Carbo can be creative in her powers when it comes to various problems in battles, such as turning carbon dioxide into diamond bullets, creating a fullerene mesh to hinder enemies’ movements, and forming granite constructs that can be dangerous to carbon-based lifeforms. Powers and Abilities: As a mutant, Carbo can manipulate carbon into different forms by touch (which was at first her only power when she discovered it) and a fair distance away from her. When manipulating carbon, Carbo can turn it into many forms, making it elastic, hard and durable as diamond, flexible like mesh, brittle like granite (commonly used to make a crude writing utensil), and a conductor for thermal and electric energy. This type of power can be dangerous to humans, animals, and plants alike as they all contain carbon. Carbo can even turn her body into types of carbon for a brief amount of time to escape an enemy’s grasp or to avoid incoming attacks or sightings. However, Carbo can maintain this power for a extended period of time if she hibernates in a durable rock-shaped form. She is also shown to breath through her skin thanks to the power, which allows her to persist even if she is choking or getting strangled. Carbo is very skilled in guns, as she is able to shoot down a running person without fatally injuring them and aiming down her sights and take down a group of gunmen in a matter of seconds. She also enhances her skill by using diamond bullets, which have more penetrating power, speed, and range than a regular lead bullet. Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: C, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: C) Category:Blog posts